Key to the System
by Black Zed
Summary: A Rewrite of the Tron:Legacy story with Kingdom Hearts input. Just like Sam Flynn gets a page from his father, Sora gets a mysterious Text message. "Only one Key can open the gate between the Grid and this world" And how is the old arcade involved?
1. Activate laser? Yes No

**Heya!**

**This story is something that just popped into my head after seeing the new Tron movie. After seeing it I just had to give the Tron world a sequel (it's my favorite world).**

**Also, to make this story correct timeline-wise, I have decided to have time flow differently between worlds. Those 20 years on Earth were only a few of them on Destiny Islands. Sora would be like 35 else.**

**Also, I will be posting some art on this story on my DeviantArt later on.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tron, Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters. The script in this Fic was indeed literally taken from the movie, but I do not claim any ownership of it. **

**the Kingdom Hearts and Tron franchises belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_From: Tron  
To: Sora  
Subject: Thank you._

_Dear Sora,_

_It's been some time since we last met, hasn't it? Slowly but steadily, the Grid is being rebuilt better then ever. A User came to help as well. He wrote a program after his own image, Clu, to help us in building the perfect system._

_I want to thank you, Sora, for helping me, helping us, in defeating the MCP. Without you, or Donald and Goofy, for that matter, we wouldn't be here rebuilding the system to something better then it was ever before._

_From the bottom of my metaphorical heart, thank you._

_Greetings from your friend._

_TRON._

* * *

** Time: Unspecified amount of years later  
Location: Destiny Islands.**

"I'm off!"

Dressed in a dark blue school uniform, Sora slammed the door behind him. He checked if he had his cellphone and jumped on his bike on his way to school. He knew he could just cast Haste to make himself go faster without any effort what-so-ever, but that would attract unnecessary attention, which he already had enough, being the Keyblade master and all.

He passed an old abandoned building that used to be an arcade. The broken neon-sign used to say "Flynn's", but only the F, Y and 'S part were left now. A few years ago it had suddenly closed due to unknown circumstances. He was said when it happened. As a kid he used to go there all the time. He remembered the owner having all the high-scores on all the games, which motivated Sora to try to beat them, in which he never succeeded by the way. Apparently Flynn owned another arcade on some other world. Maybe he'd go and visit sometime.

He got his mind off the arcade and checked his watch. He cursed, and starting racing as fast as he could.

* * *

** Time: Meanwhile  
Location: USA, Earth**

Sam Flynn entered parked his motorcycle in his apartment. He opened his door, entered the room, and threw a piece of meat in front of a dog lying on a pillow in the corner of the room.

"Enjoy it, Marv. You earned it."

Yet another of his annual Encom pranks had gone well, thanks to his dog Marv. Instead of showing the new and "improved" version of Encom OS, which used to be free and called Flynn OS, Encom had just showed the whole world a video of a dog barking at a camera. Marv, to be exact.

He opened his fridge and took out a beer.

"Why are you in my apartment, Alan..."

"You wouldn't answer your phone." Sam turned around to face his old friend, Alan Bradley.

"How've you been Sam?"

"You know, when I was twelve I appreciated the surrogate father thing, but come on, Alan. I've got it under control now."

"Oh, clearly" Alan said sarcastically.

"Well what is it. You wanna help me with my homework like old times? Have a catch" Sam said as he threw Alan a beer. He caught it and put it on the ground. He walked to the edge of the apartment, which actually was a pier.

"You know, you've got a pretty nice view here." He turned to Sam again who was changing his shirt.. "Heard you did a triple Axel off of here before. Tough landing, huh?" he said as he saw the red stripes on Sam's back.

"Hm, could've been worse"

"I also thought your... message to the board was... very clever."

"You like that? It was Marv's idea." Sam said as he crashed into his couch. He chuckled. Alan sighed.

"Alan, are we really gonna do this again... Do I really look like I wanna run a company?" Sam took a sip from his beer.

"No. And truthfully, I think the board's pretty happy with where you are. That way they can just keep doing whatever they want. I guess what I find... curious, is the charities, the... annual prank on the company. You sure have an interesting way of being disinterested, Sam."

Sam sighed. He took a magazine and started flipped through the pages.

"Why are you here, Alan."

Alan took a small device out of his pocket.

"I was paged last night."

"Oh man, still rocking the pager, eh?"

"Yeah... your dad once told me I had to sleep with it. I still do..."

Alan's face suddenly became serious.

"The page came from your dad's office in the arcade..."

A few seconds of silence followed before Sam only said: "So?"

"So? The number's been disconnected for twenty years! Sam, two nights before he disappeared he came to my house. 'I've cracked it!' he kept saying. He was talking about genetic algorithms, quantum teleportation, he said he was about to change everything! Science, medicine, religion. He wouldn't have left that." Alan sat down next to Sam.

"He wouldn't have left you..." Sam stood up and walked towards his pier.

"You're the only one who still believes that. He's either dead or chillin' in Costa Rica. Probably both." Sam sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm tired, I smell like jail, let's just reconvene in a few years, huh? What do you say." He turned towards the water again. Alan approached Sam.

"These are the keys to the arcade. I haven't gone over there yet... I thought you should be the one."

"Alan you're acting like he'll be sitting there working. Like, 'hey kiddo, lost track'a time'"

Alan threw Sam the keys.

"Wouldn't that be something" Alan said as he turned and left the apartment. Marv walked towards Sam and started whining.

"What..." he said. Marv barked.

Sam sighed, finished his beer, and got to his motorcycle.

* * *

** Location: Flynn's Arcade abandoned building, Earth.**

Sam arrived not too long after that. He just couldn't resist the urge. He opened the door using the keys Alan had given him, and entered. He flicked a switch and all of the lights and machines started working, including the eighties music.

He walked around the building a bit, looking for signs anybody could have been there. He found nothing. When he walked back to the door to leave, one particular game caught his eye. It was in the far back, underneath broken, flickering Neon letters that said TRON.

He walked towards it and pulled the plastic cover off. He smiled. He took a coin out of his wallet and inserted it into the game console. It fell back out. As Sam picked the coin up, he noticed scratches on the floor. As if the console had been moved.

He stood back up and pushed the console aside, revealing a secret passage to a basement. He turned on a flashlight, opened the small door and entered, not knowing the console slid back to it's original spot as he closed the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs that ended at a huge metal door. The keys were still hanging in it, as if somebody had just entered. If it weren't for the dust that made the keys a dull gray, it might just have been that way. Sam stared at the keys for a few seconds, and opened the door.

He was now standing in an office. A small window near the desk lighted it. Some weird machine that looked like a camera was in the back of the room, facing the desk.

"So..." Sam said as he looked around the room.

He walked towards the desk, which apparently also was a computer touch-screen monitor. He rubbed the dust off, and the computer registered the movement of his hand. A few screens popped up.

He sat down behind the desk and rubbed the rest of the dust off. A touch-keyboard popped up. He typed a few computer commands.

**$ Whoami  
_Flynn  
_$**

"Heh..." Sam shrugged

**$uname -a  
_SolarOS 4.0.1 Generic_50203-02 sun4m i386_**

**$login -n root  
_Login incorrect  
Login:..._**

Sam thought. How was he getting in... What if...

_**Login:**_**Backdoor  
****_No home directory specified in password file!  
Logging in with home=/  
_#**

Sam kept typing a few more commands until a list of history popped up. One of the commands in the list caught his eye, the last one in the list: 'LLLSDLaserControl -ok 1'. He decided to execute it. A small screen popped up.

**Activate laser?**

**Yes No**

Sam looked around. '_Laser? I don't see any... Ah, what the heck.'_

**Yes**

A machine whirred behind him. Light gathered in the lens of the camera-like machine. There was a flash... The light coming from the window had turned an eerie blue, and the computer had disappeared. He went outside. Where he was looking just like how it did when he entered, if it weren't for the blue neon-stripes along the buildings and roads.

"This isn't happening..." Sam said to himself as he ran onto the street. A searchlight shone down on him. He instinctively raised his hands. When he turned up to see if it were police, all he saw was a massive upside down U shaped vehicle approach him.

"Oh man, this isn't happening!" He tried to run, but the spot of the street he was standing on lifted like an elevator towards the platform on top of the vehicle. _People_ in black bodysuits and helmets with red neon-stripes approached him and grabbed him.

"_This program has no disk. Another stray"_

"Wait! I'm not a program!" Sam screamed as he was pulled onto the platform and locked into place against some sort of wall.

As they ascended, Sam realized where he was.

"I've actually done it...

I'm on the Grid..."

A few minutes later, they landed near a dome. Three guys in red stepped onto the platform and analyzed each of the _people_ locked against the walls.

_'Rectify... Rectify... Rectify... Games... Rectify...'_

"I know you must get this a lot, but this's gotta be a big mistake..."

_'GAMES...'_

* * *

** Time: Meanwhile  
Location: Destiny Islands**

A bell rung. It had been a long day, and even though there was never an actual winter on Destiny Islands, the sun's trajectory did change, making today's daytime rather short. By the time Sora was on his way home, it had already started to become darker. A warm orange filled the sky as the sun was setting.

"_Reminds you of Twiight Town, doesn't it?" _Roxas said in his mind.

"Yeah... I wonder how the guys there are doing." Sora replied.

"_So do I. Maybe we could go visit sometime. In summer vacation or something._"

"Yeah... good idea... It's been, like, ages."

Sora jumped onto his bike and headed home. On his way home he got a text. He stopped to take his phone out of his pocket.

**From: **unknown number  
_The gate has been locked.  
Only one key can open  
the gate from this  
world to the Grid._

"What's this?"

_'Probably some sort of prank...' _Roxas said, as if he was shrugging.

As soon as Sora wanted to get onto his bike again, the Keyblade appeared.

"It seems the Keyblade doesn't think so." Sora said. Suddenly, the weapon started pulling Sora forwards. Sora followed it. When it stopped pulling, it disappeared.

Sora turned around. He was standing in front of Flynn's old arcade building.

"_Sora, you're not really..."_ Roxas said.

"I Don't think it's a prank anymore, Roxas. The Grid is the world inside the computers, remember? I remember this arcade having a game called Light Cycle. Ring any bells?"

"_You mean..."_

"Yes. There's something wrong on the Grid. Tron's in trouble and this arcade has an entrance to the Grid." Sora walked towards the door and opened it. It was unlocked. "I'm going in."

Inside were a few rows of consoles. (A/N: I'm getting a deja vu...). As soon as he entered, a word in broken neon-letters caught his eye.

_Tron_

"I knew it..."

Sora walked towards the console. The floor near the console had dragging marks on it.

"_There's something behind this console. And we're going to find out what."_

"My thoughts exactly"

"_well, duh. I AM you, remember?"_

"Err... good point."

Sora pushed the console to the side. There was nothing behind it. Just a keypad and a lock.

"Dead ends... Is what I've said, if I didn't have... THIS" Sora said as the Keyblade flashed into his hand. He aimed and shot. An audible click, a flash, and the wall disappeared, leaving a halway similar to the one behind Ansem's study, except for the dust.

"Hmm" Sora shrugged and entered. After a few minutes he entered an office nearly Identical to Ansem, except it was darker, dustier and a lot smaller. A laser similar to the one in Ansem's study at the back wall pointing at the desk. Sora knew how to activate it. He boeted up the computer and started typing.

_**Dir/ LLLSDLaserControl -ok 1**_

_**Activate laser?**_

**Yes No**

**Yes**

* * *

"Well this place sure has changed" Sora said, looking around. The first thing he noticed, aside from the fact that his outfit hadn't changed -probably because he wasn't wearing his magic clothes- there were actual streets now. The Grid had changed into a huge city.

"_Wow, Tron and that other User sure did a good job here"_ Roxas remarked.

"I don't know... something's... off." Sora said as he looked around. A few recognizers were flying around. One of them approached Sora and landed. A few programs stepped off some sort off program and approached sora.

"Greetings, programs" Sora said to them. "Long time no- Hey!" two of the programs suddenly grabbed Sora by the arms and dragged him onto the platform, throwing him against a wall-lock. It clicked.

"_This program has no disk."_

"Err, probably because I'm not a program?" Sora remarked. The program in red ignored him. A program next to Sora was shivering.

"Not the games, not the games" he kept repeating.

"_Man, that guy must have had some sort of Light Cycle trauma..."_

"No kidding..."

The recognizer took off. As they had reached a dome ("Since when does this place have a dome?") Sora and the other programs got analyzed As the red program stood in front of Sora, it said:

"_Games"_

* * *

_**And that *huff huff* was the longest chapter *huff huff* I've ever written. A lot of it is just copied from the movie, and another part is basically the same thing, with Sora in the spotlights, but I had to stay as close as possible to the movie, and find a way to get Sora in.**_

_**Please R&R, Flaming is not appreciated.**_


	2. Disk Wars

**_And HEEEERE's chapter numero 2_**

**_Now the actual fun is going to start. Have fun reading._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Tron or Kingdom Hearts franchises. _****_Both belong to their rightful owners._**

**_Important note: With every line, the camera-position switches between Sora and Sam_**

* * *

**Location: System Dome, The Grid**

"What happened to this place" Sora said as he was forced down a hallway. "It's even worse off then before"

"Heck do I know. I don't see Tron anywhere either." Roxas replied.

Sora was pushed into a room that had a large round platform in the middle. He was placed onto the platform and the Guards left. As soon as the doors closed, two women stepped out of their pod-like cages. They walked towards Sora in a rhythmic manner, their high heels clacking on the floor in perfect synch with eachother.

As soon as they had reached Sora, one approaching from the front, the other from behind, they each pointer their right index finger at Sora, which started to glow as the tip of a welding machine. They traced the outlines of Sora's body, the fabric of his clothing falling to the sides as if it were a zipper opening. As soon as the torn up clothes touched the ground, they disappeared.

"H-hey! I can undress myself, thank you." Sora exclaimed. From his feet upwards, a black leathery fabric formed around Sora, covering his body completely aside from his head. As the two women walked to some sort of dresser and took out pieces of armor that attached themselves to Sora's bodysuit, a female voice announced:

_"Attention Program. You will receive an Identity Disk. Everything you do or learn is recorded onto this disk. When participating in the Disk Wars, you may only use this Disk as a weapon. When you lose this disk, or fail to follow commands, you will be subject to immediate de-resolution."_

When the voice was finished, one of the women attached the promised disk to a lock on his back. The women walked back to their pods as one said:

"Mirroring complete, disk activated and synchronized. Proceed to games." one of the women said as stripes of neon-ish lights started to glow on Sora's suit.

They entered their pods and a door in front of Sora opened. He stepped through the doors into an elevator. Suddenly, a crowd cheer erupted.

_"All Programs, prepare for Disk Wars"_

The dome's interior was huge. The elevator he had used to enter the dome was actually a disk-shaped structure, with several small "rooms", one for each participant entering the dome. As the elevator stopped, each participant stepped on a seperate battlefield-ish stage. The floor seemed to be made of glass, as were the walls. The playingfields were the size of a tennis court.

The dome itself was about three times as big as an American Football field, in both width and height.

As Sora stepped onto the field, the program on the other size of the field took his disk from his back. It's edges started to glow as a helmet appeared around the program's head. There was a scream. Sora looked towards the sound. On another field, a program was pierced by a disk, falling into small pieces as it de-rezzed.

_"Combatants 8 and 9, Disk Wars"_

_"This is no ordinary game, Sora. We're toast if that thing hits us!" _Roxas screamed in Sora's head.

"I know that!" Sora exclaimed. He tried to summon the Keyblade. Nothing.

"Why doesn't the Keyblade appear!"

_"We are only allowed to use our disk as a weapon, remember?"_

"Oh, right" Sora took the disk off of his back, the helmet forming around his head as soon as the disk got detached. The opposing program threw his disk, which Sora evaded Matrix-style.

"Whoa, these things are fast! Glad I practiced my Strike Raids" He said, throwing his disk towards the program, who parried it by breaking the trajectory with his own. Sora caught it as it came back and threw it again.

"Damn, I'm really bad at long-ranged combat. If I only had the Keyblade..." Sora said as the disk was evaded and flew back after bouncing against the back wall.

_"Sora! This disk contains who we are right?"_ Roxas suddenly asked after another few missed or blocked throws, barely evading the opponent's disks.

"Yeah, so!" Sora said, sweat forming on his forehead.

_"Try summoning the Keyblade FROM the disk! The Keyblade is a part of our heart, right? Technically, the Keybalde IS us, and summoning it this way wil not break any rules."_

"Wait... You're right!" Sora said. He took the disk in his right hand and took his normal fighting stance, focusing on the disk. In the middle of the disk's hole, a small pole started to form. Sora put his hand around it. As soon as he did, the sharp cutting laser changed shape, lengthening and taking on a familiar, sword-like shape with a small curve at the end, with the Disk as the handguard.

"Yes, it worked!" Sora exclaimed, Running towards the gap in-between the two player fields. He leaped over it, and cut his opponent in half as he hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, program..." Sora said, deactivating his Keyblade as the opponent was de-rezzed.

* * *

**Location: System Dome, Pitch 7**

Sam had just killed somebody...

Well, technically not some_body_, but still. By using his disk as some sort of bomb, Sam had blasted a hole into the ground where his opponent would've landed when he jumped to finish him. He fell hundreds of feet, de-rezzing when he hit the ground...

"I won! Now let me out!" he screamed.

A new opponent entered his stage.

_"Combatants 3 and 7, Disk Wars"_

"Yeah... I'm out" Sam said as he jumped off the arena, de-rezzing his opponent with one blow. He fell onto another arena floor.

* * *

**Location: System Dome, Pitch 2**

Sora heard a thud behind him. As he turned around, a program stood up.

_"That's gotta be the new opponent. Why'd he come falling in though?" _Roxas commented

"No clue" Sora said, reading his disk to summon the Keyblade.

_"Combatants 3 and 9, Disk Wars"_

* * *

'_is this guy talking to himself? that's unusual. Well, doesn't seem i'm going to get any further without beating this guy'_ Sam thought, readying his disk.

'_He's got an unusual fighting stance too. As if he's gonna use a sword or something...'_ Sam threw his disk at his opponent.

* * *

Sora blocked the incoming disk with his own, summoning the Keyblade and charging at his opponent in a follow-up counter. Using the same jump'n'slash attack on his opponent as the one he used to win the previous, he attacked. He missed, but left a scratch on his opponent's arm. Crimson liquid dripped from the cut.

"You're... bleeding?" Sora said, shocked.

"Of course I'm bleeding. What did you expect!" The other guy shouted back, his hand on the wound.

"You're a User!" Sora realized. "Programs don't bleed, they don't have blood, organs, or anything. How did you get in here. It didn't look like there was anybody before me at the entrance..."

* * *

_'User? where have I heard that term before... Isn't that what the programs call humans?'_

"You mean you're not a program?" Sam said, lowering his disk.

"No I'm not. My name's Sora" the other guy, Sora apparently, said.

"I'm Sam Flynn, nice to meet you. Do you know any way out of this place?"

"No, sorry" Sora said. "We better keep acting as if we're fighting. If they notice we're not, we'll get de-rezzed."

"Good plan" Sam said, throwing his disk towards Sora, aiming for about two fight to his right so that it wouldn't accidently hit. Sora charged again as Sam caught his disk and used it to block Sora's weapon. Now that they were close, to the spectators it was as if they were pushing eachother's disks to see who was stronger, while in reality they were merely standing still.

"On three" Sora whispered "We jump down into the arena below. after that, run for your life." Sam nodded.

"One" Sora took a small step towards the hole in the ground, as if he was being pushed backwards by Sam

"Two" Sam stepped forward, following Sora's lead.

"THREE" They both shouted, stopping the act and jumping down the hole. They landed on top of the roof of the arena below and ran and jumped from arena to arena.

_"Combatant 3 and 9, violation" _a female voice repeated. They jumped down onto the last arena, when suddenly the hole was closed.

_"Initiate Final Round. Combatants 3 and 9 versus Rinzler"_

The crowd cheered. _"Rinzler. Rinzler"_

"You gotta be kidding me..." Sam sighed.

* * *

_"This guy must be some sort of celebrity..." _Roxas said

"Probably. Why else would they be cheering like this." Sora took his disk and activated the Keyblade.

"Who are you talking to" Sam asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Sora replied.

Rinzler took his disk from his back, made some flashy moves with it and...

"He split it?" Sora said.

Sam took his disk and tried to split it as well, failing miserably.

"Ah come on, is that even legal?" He said annoyed. Rinzler threw his disks towards both Sora and Sam, who just managed to avoid them barely

* * *

**Location: System Dome, The Grid**

** V.I.P. suite**

What Sam and Sora didn't know, was that somebody was watching their fight from above. He'd seen them flee, violate the rules, yet didn't take any actions against him. His right hand man took a small screen and gave it some commands.

"Who are those two programs?" he said, looking at the screen which only displayed Sora's and Sam's faces, and the words Unknown Program.

The man in the VIP couch took two small balls resembling zen balls and started to rotate them around eachother in his hand. After a few minutes of fighting, he reversed the direction.

* * *

**Location: System Dome, The Grid**

**Final Pitch**

Sora and Sam were barely able to avoid Rinzler's disks. Even though it was two on one, the fact that Rinzler had two disks still had them outmatched.

After yet another failed throw of Sam's, he said:

"Well, I fell I just got dumped on..."

"So do I, my friend, so do I" Sora sighed.

Suddenly, Rinzler turned around and walked towards the wall, and against it.

"What is he doi- Wha!" Sora tried to said when gravity suddenly flipped, throwing them face-first into the ceiling, err, floor.

Rinzler charged at them again, giving them a one on two beating. Gravity flipped back, throwing them against the floor again. As Sam turned to his back to stand up, Rinzler came jumping towards him. He hit him, kicking Sams disk far away from him. The sudden pressure opened up the wound Sora had made before.

_"U-User..."_ Rinzler whispered.

_ "That voice... where have I heard it before" _Roxas though 'out loud' in Sora's head. Rinzler seemed to hesitate to finish Sam. He put his disks away and helped Sam up, holding his arm strongly so he wouldn't get away. A few guards ran into the pitch and grabbed Sora, his disk falling onto the ground.

A male voice sounded.

_"Identify yourselves, Programs!"_

"For the last time, we're not programs!" Sora shouted up to the VIP suite.

_"Identify!" _Another voice said.

"I'm Sora" Sora said

"And my name is Sam Flynn!" Sam followed.

Upon hearing Sam's name, the crowd went silent...

* * *

**Location: System Dome, the Grid**

**VIP Suite**

_"And my name is Sam Flynn!"_ The man in the couch stood up upon hearing that name. He turned his head towards his henchman.

"Bring him to me." The man said, walking away.

* * *

**And That was another chapter.**

**It was kinda hard to decide how Sora and Sam would meet, but this seemed to be fitting.**

**R&R pl0x**


	3. Reunited?

**It's been literally years since last worked on this story and now that KH 3D has come out with a new Tron world, continuing this story would seem unfitting as it would screw up the storyline.**

**BUT**

**I don't own a 3DS, nor have I played the new game yet. So I can just ignore what happened in 3D and go on with the story as I had planned initially.**

**It's quite possible I might stop writing after a few more chapters, but that's because my finals are approaching, and if I fluke them I won't graduate. But I'm going to do my best and try to finish this story. If I do, it'll be the first story I've ever written that will be finished.**

**So again, I'm going to completely ignore everything that has happened in KH3D. See this as an alternative timeline. All events after KHII have not and will not happen in this timeline.**

* * *

**Location: System Dome, the Grid**

**VIP Suite**

"Let me go!" Sam said as he and Sora were literally dragged into the VIP suite. The guards released them, and a man in a long coat wearing a helmet approached them.

"Where are we?" Sora said, almost demanding an answer from the man, though he knew he wasn't going to get one. "Are we on the Grid? Because I remember it being a lot less... dark."

The man kept silent, only slowly approaching the renegade User duo. When he was only a few feet away from them, Sam asked, "Who are you?"

The man's helmet deactivated, revealing his face. The face of a man in his early thirties was revealed, stubbles on his chin and clean brown hair that seemed to be combed back. His face had wrinkles that showed he was a cheerful man, yet his expression and the atmosphere around him told the due the contrary.

The man smiled.

"Dad..." Sam whispered, almost in disbelief. Sora looked at him.

"Dad? You mean, this guy is your father? This is Kevin Flynn, the Arcade Owner?" Sora said in surprise. This could not be the same man. It just couldn't.

The man opened his arms and approached some closer.

"Sam. Look at you, man. Look at the size of you." He said as he grabbed Sam by the shoulders in a familiar, fatherly manner. Sam stared in disbelief at the man who had been missing for the past twenty years, yet seemed to not have aged a day. "How did you get in here?"

"I... Got your message..." Sam answered, still not believing his eyes.

"And you... Aren't you that kid that used to go to that arcade back in the real world? Who kept trying, and failing, to beat the highscores?" the man said to Sora who, like Sam, was staring at the man as if he was looking at a ghost.

"I got a strange text. Followed the Ke... I mean signal to your arcade..." Sora answered.

_'I don't trust this guy, Sora. Something's off. Very off...'_ Roxas adviced.

"So it's just you two?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Right... just you..." He walked a circle around them. "Isn't this something?"

"You... look the same..." Sam remarked

"Oh, a lot's happened. More than you can image. Get their disks" he commanded Rinzler, who was still behind them. Rinzler took their disks and gave them to him. "Let's have a look" He said as he tried to activated each one, though Sora's disk didn't seem to activate as it should, only lighting up for a second, then shutting down again.

"Oh? It seems I can't use this one..." He gave it back to Sora and took a look at Sam's disk. Short video clips emerged from the disk. The man looked at them and said. "Got it... Hmm... I expected more..." He threw the disk back to a guard who reattached it to Sam's back.

"So... you were trapped here..." Sam concluded

"That's right" the man said as he started walking in circles around Sam and Sora, as if he was inspecting them.

"And you're in charge..." Sora followed

"Right again."

"So can we just go home now?" Sam said with a small laugh. The man stopped, looking out the window of the VIP loung with his back to them.

"Not in the cards..." he said, treating this round of twenty questions as a game. "Not for you two, anyway..."

"Well that's a hell of a way to treat your son..." Sam remarked, a hint of anger and disbelief in his voice.

"Oh, that" the man said as he turned around. He approached Sam, stopping only a foot away from him and then said "I'm not your father, Sam... But I'm very, very happy to see you"

Then he realised it. This WASN'T his father. It wasn't even close to being his father. It was a program, created in Kevin Flynn's image. A Codified Likeness Utility...

"Clu..."

Clu sat back down on his chair, two guards grabbing the two users by the arms and dragging them out of the lounge, back to the battlefield.

"Where is he! What did you do to him!" Sam shouted at his father's copy as he was dragged into the elevator.

Sora could only stand by and watch. He had heard about Clu in an e-mail he had gotten from Tron a few years ago, but he hadn't expected this. That means that the man helping Tron to rebuild the Grid had been Kevin Flynn, Sam's dad.

_'Man, this is turning out to be quite te headache'_ Roxas sighed.

"Yeah..."

"The same thing I'm going to do to you... User" Clu remarked as the doors to the elevator closed.

* * *

**Location: System Dome, the Grid**

**Light Cycle field**

This field was something Sora remembered. Something he had spent more time on than he had wanted and though Light Cycle was fun when done recreationally like he had done with Tron now and then, it was a whole other story when your life depended on it.

A platform lowered, placing a few guards, a man with a small box, Clu's right hand man and Sora and Sam onto the floor as they were pushed onto the field

"Oh not this again..." Sora sighed as he saw where they were. Sam looked at him.

"You know what this is?" he asked

"Unfortunately, I do..." he responded. Just as he wanted to start explaining, Clu's right-hand man started to speak, his voice resounding through the entire dome.

"Greetings Programs!" he called. Cheers erupted from the audience. "Oh, what an occasion we have before us. Because, your rumors are true, we do indeed have in our midst not one, but two Users!" Booing sounded.

_'Man, what happened to Programs seeing the Users as omnipotent Gods?'_ Roxas remarked.

"Yeah, no kidding" Sora answered. Sam looked at Sora as he was talking to himself again.

"Stop doing that. It's freaking me out" He said

"Heh, sorry. I'll explain once we get out of this mess"

"You're assuming we ARE getting out of this mess"

"Oh, we are. I know a little trick. I just hope it still works..."

The man continued his speech.

"So, what to do... What do these... Users... Deserve? Might I suggest perhaps... The challenge of The Grid?" More cheers. The announcer turned towards the User duo, looking at them with a hint of sadism in his eyes. "Well, who to battle such a senior opponent? Perhaps, someone who a has some... experience in these matters?"

A staircase lowered, revealing Clue in a different attire, more suited for Light Cycle matches than his long robes.

"Oh yes indeed programs. Your liberator, your Luminary, Your leader and regent, the who vanquished the tyranny of the Users those many cycles before... CLU!" The loudest cheer possible erupted from the audience. Clu approached Sam

"I've been waiting a long time for this...

* * *

**Meanwhile**

**Location: System Dome, the Grid**

**Edge of the CLU sign**

A program kneeled, looking down into the dome at the two Users that had appeared, a plan starting to boggle in their mind. The Grid needed those two, and this program would be the one to free them.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter. Honestly, I didn't know where I should have cut this off as this is in the middle of a scene in the movie, but this point seemed to be appropriate.**

**So, how did I do? Did I get rusty after not having written in a long time?**

**I have the storyline completely mapped out. There will be no Heartless or Nobodies in this story as I don't think they really fit in. However the Keyblade will get it's use, don't worry.**

**R&R**


	4. Breaking out

**So I'm trying to keep this story updated as fast as I can, because I know that if I don't It'll probably be left to die eventually like all of my other stories, and I don't want to let that happen, so...**

**Thanks for the reviews. It's good for your self-esteem to see that there are actually people that have been waiting over eighteen months to get a new chapter, even though technically it doesn't even fit into the KH-storyline anymore. Not that I care lol.**

**Anyway, like I said, I have the storyline pretty much mapped out, even though it'll follow Tron: Legacy's storyline for about 95%. There will be some more battles, some Drive Forms... I think I still have the character design for Sora in a Tron suit as I had drawn him way back when I started this story somewhere in a drawer. If I find it, I'll throw it onto my Deviantart and post a link in an author note. Though I might not do this for a while as it, if I recall correctly, contains a little bit of a spoiler on some oncoming events that are not in the movie (or at least I think they're not)**

**I talk too much**

**On with the story**

* * *

Sora and Sam got ready, even though the young Flynn had no clue (a/n: no pun intended) as to what was going to happen, he knew that his would be another one of Clu's 'Games' like the Disk Wars had been.

"You want to play? I'll play." he said, determination in his eyes. Clu smiled underneath the helmet he had put back on.

A platform of teammates arose from the floor behind Sora, revealing three programs, all with bluish-white neon lines as all normal programs had. Clu's team was Clu himself, Rinzler and three guards. Sora, Sam and the three other programs were their opponents.

The announcer approached Clu, whispering something to him and presented a box with three bar-like objects in them, no longer than a foot, no thicker than an inch. Clu took one. A high pitched click could be heard as the lights on the bar activated. Sora and Sam were presented one each.

Sora, knowing full well what these were for, could help but giggle a little when Sam held his as if a light saber would come out of it.

"What's this. What do I do with this" Sam asked.

"Umm, Sam... Not that..." Sora said to Sam, not knowing both his and Sam's voice were being broadcast throughout the dome. Laughter arose from the audience. Sam lowered the bar, a bit embarrassed.

Clu turned around and jumped, pulling the bar, which apparently was made up of two bars attached to eachtother, apart. Almost in slow-motion a motorcycle-like vehicle appeared underneath him.

_'Whoa, That's a lot flashier than I remember. I like the new bike designs too'_ Roxas said. Sora mentally agreed as to not creep out Sam again. Explaining that would be a pain in the ass.

The feminine voice that acted as an announcer during the Disk Wars battles sounded through the dome.

_'Grid is live. Initiate Light Cycle battle' _

The opponent's bikes sped towards them, Sora could barely sidestep to avoid getting run over. He activated his bike and took his Disk which he activated in Keyblade mode, just in case. This game had no other rules than win and stay on the field. Besides, he was just used to having a Keyblade in situations like these.

"Sam! If we rely just on speed we won't stand a chance. Their bikes are probably rigged to be faster than ours. Use the levels!" he said as he sped off. The other teammates activated their bikes as well. Sam nodded after looking around the field, spotting the different layers of glass floor that seemed to make up a leveled field.

Sora turned around and stopped beside Sam.

"Pull the bars to activate the Light Cycle. There's a button on the handlebars that activates the walls that appear in the bike's tracks. The purpose of this battle is to knock the enemy off their bikes using the walls, floor, a weapon, anything. There are no rules whatsoever" He quickly explained, activating the walls of his bike and accelerating.

Sam nodded, indicating he understood. He smiled. Bikes.

"Now this I can do" he said, smiling. Years of pulling pranks on Encom and escaping from the police by bike made this probably one of the few games in this world he was good at. And Clu was going to know it.

Sam jumped, activating his bike and helmet in one fluid motion. The controls needed some getting used to, but overall the Light Cycle seemed to work the same way as a normal real-world motorcycle. Sora approached him

"You look like you have done this before" He said, impressed with the amount of skill Sam had with the Light Cycle. "Do you ride a bike?". Sam nodded in confirmation.

"The trick I used before to get out of here was using a Heartless equipped with a cannon to blow a hole in the wall. Obviously, there are no cannons here, so the best alternative we have is have someone crash against a wall. The exploding bike should make a hole in it allowing us to escape.

"The alternative is winning, but since the other team has faster bikes and both Clu and Rinzler on their side, that's gonna be hard. If we can't make a crack, however, that's the only option we'll have left."

"Let's do this, Sora"

"Yeah. Let's" They fist-bumped and separated, each picking a target, activating the walls and and following their respective victim and starting the battle.

* * *

Digital bodyparts flew through the arena as combatants from both teams crashed and got derezzed. It was only a matter of minutes before only the prime players from both teams were left.

_'Well that plan failed miserably. What now?'_ Roxas asked.

"We only have one option. We have to beat them"

"But that's impossible! We can't beat these two!"

While they were talking with eachother, Rinzler had come around, creating a wall right in front of them and crashing them. Luckily, they both survived. Clu approached, disk drawn, to finish the job. They both drew their disk/Keyblade and took a stance, ready to slash anything that approached off their bike.

Suddenly, there was an explosion. A large car-sized vehicle crashed into the dome, Clu crashing against the wall it left behind, (unfortunately) surviving the crash. The doors to the back seat of the car opened. The driver looked at them, telling them to get in.

_'Illegal combatant on the Grid. Illegal combatant on the Grid. Illegal...'_

Sora and Sam looked at eachother for a second.

"Well there's our way out" Sora said with a laugh as he ran towards the car, getting in as fast as he could. Sam followed suit. The door closed the second they got inside, the driver turning around and accelerating.

Two extra Light Cyclists appeared and followed Rinzler as he chased the car with the runaway users and the mysterious program that drove it. Sora turned to the driver

"Who are you?"

"Hang on." the driver answered as one of their pursuers overtook them. They made a right turn, knocking him off his bike and derezzing him.

Pressing a button on the dashboard, the driver released two small bombs that exploded just as the two remaining pursuers drove past them, destroying both of their bikes and derezzing the second guard. Rinzler, however, had a spare which he activated immediately and continued the chase.

Another button was pressed, shooting two missiles from the front of the car, blowing a hole in the arena wall

"Well there's you cannon, Sora" Sam remarked. Sora (and Roxas) chuckled. Sora noticed the ravine beyond the dome. They'd have to jump over there and a car this size would never make it. Something Sam was glad to point out.

The driver accelerated, making the jump and in mid-air, button number three was pressed, turning the normally smooth wheels into wheels more suited for rough terrain. They landed.

"Made it" the driver said. You could almost feel the sarcastic smile underneath their helmet.

Sora looked behind them, where he saw Rinzler at the edge of the arena, looking at them.

_'I swear I feel like we've met that guy before...'_ Roxas said. Sora agreed, though they both couldn't put a finger on it, Rinzler was familiar, even though they hadn't seen his face.

* * *

**God, this movie isn't making it easy on me to find a place to break off the chapters.**

**Anyway, that's another one done. Again, thanks for the reviews. I'll answer a few of them that had a question, if I can.**

**Shadow of Malice commented on Chapter 2:  
**_"Is Sora going to be as famous as Sam considering he got rid of the MCP and all?"_

**I'm not planning on that. The MCP is pretty much forgotten in the time of the Grid, and Sam is only famous because of his last name, Flynn. His father is the one that's famous, not Sam himself.**

**KH-Hardcorefan4483:**_**  
**__"__Hey since the KH3D has been released, maybe you can get the next chapter idea from it."_

**As I mentioned before, not gonna do that. I haven't played that game yet and I probably never will, since I don't own a 3DS and frankly I don't want to spend 200$ on just one game.**

**Thanks for the support, keep R&Ring**

**Zed out**


End file.
